The Disappearance
by Almu
Summary: Someone has kidnapped Quatre to claim the Gundams, and declare war on the earth but who? please R
1. Part 1: The Disappearance

This is my first fic …….so go easy on the R&R enjoy ^-^  
  
The Disappearance: Part 1  
  
"Too bad", said Duo while looking at the window broken in Quatre's Mansion.   
  
It was 2 in the morning and the night was scary, the moon looked like a giant white reflection of a white sun.   
  
"What would anyone want Quatre for?" said Heero while studying a painting on the wall of Quatre's room, it was a picture of everyone after the war, they were all smiling except for Troa… "Why isn't Troa smiling in his picture?" said Duo with a confused look on his face.  
  
"He never smiles", said Troa entering the room with a piece of paper in his hand.   
  
"What do you have there Troa", said Heero while studying the piece of paper, "why don't you read it?" said Troa while handing Heero the letter.  
  
Heero cleared his throat…. "ehemehem…. Dear-" Heero was cut off by the lyrics of Runaway by Linkon Park coming from Quatre's stereo accidentally turned on by Duo. "Sorry guys…. I was just curious of what kind of music Quatre listens too."  
  
"As I was saying: Dear whoever finds this note, I have kidnapped Quatre and have taken him to Colony 195, if you want to rescue him you first have to turn over the Gundams, and remember, don't send any presents along with them.   
Your friend, Kidnapper", everyone stood silent as the letter was finished…. but the silence was broken by Duo's voice "I've got dibs on his stereo!!!" he said with the confidence that everyone would agree on not giving up the Gundams, and just abandoning Quatre.  
  
"Duo…. SHUTUP!!!" everyone said simultaneously into Duo's face.  
  
"Now what are we going to do about Quatre?" said Troa looking at the ground.  
  
"I dunno…. we can't just give up the Gundams, and if we don't give up the Gundams, the kidnapper is probably going to kill Quatre", Wu Fei said while walking over to Quatre's bed.  
  
"Well apparently they want Quatre for something, and our Gundams, so it's a win\win situation for the kidnapper" said Troa. "I've got a plan", said Heero in his normal serious voice. "First we have to-"  
  
**Mean while at colony 195**  
  
"What do you want from me!?", said Quatre in a loud impatient voice.  
It was dark in the room, the only light in the room was the lamp by Quatre. "That should be easy Quatre", said the Dark figure with the back of his chair to Quatre, "It's not what I want from you, but also what I want from your friends."  
  
"The Gundams…." Quatre said while looking at the ground in disappointment.  
"Why do you look so disappointed Quatre, look happy, soon you shall have a new ruler of the world…AND NO ONE WILL BEABLE TO STOP ME!!!"  
"The Gundams are just a symbol of war, and I thought we ended war once and for all." Quatre said with tone of sadness in his voice.  
"My poor, poor Quatre, we all need war to survive, it's kinds like one of those circle of life kinda things." the dark figure than turned to Quatre, but you still couldn't see their face, it was too dark in the room.  
  
"Well whatever you do or whatever you asked my friends to do, they will save me, YOU HEAR?!" Quatre said in a mad voice, but all the dark figure did was turn it's back so that all you could see was the back of their chair once again.  
  
"I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Quatre said even louder, with a tear dropping from his eye.  
"Patience Quatre, I don't want to kill you because your being a pain, I want to have fun with you…." the dark figure said, with a small chuckle at the end.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR?" Quatre immediately stood up from his chair, and then fell to his knees… "Why are you doing this?"  
"Like I said before Quatre, I want the Gundams, so then no one will ever stand in my way ever AGAIN!!"  
  
"If you hurt my friends I'll swear I'll, I'll", Quatre said standing up.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre, your friends shall be coming to your rescue in the next few days, probably with a clever plan." the dark figure stood up and then stared to walk out of the room.  
  
"BUT WHO ARE YOU?" said Quatre with his fists clenched.  
"You can try to figure that out in the next few days, until your friends come…"  
The dark figure said, as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Come soon you guys, this guy has no patience at all", Quatre said while looking up at the ceiling.  
  
  
**This is the end of the first part, if I get enough good reviews I'll write the next part**  
**PLEASE R&R**  



	2. Part 2: The Revelation

This is the second part of my fic since I got good reviews on my first one, please R&R on this one too.  
  
The Disappearance: Part 2  
  
"The cannons are at full Ma'am!", said a solider with a blue bandana wrapped around his arm. "Good, we wouldn't want your friends to pull anything drastic would we Quatre?" said the dark figure, It was now about 2 days later, the dark figure was standing by a window. "The Earth looks beautiful from afar doesn't it Quatre? Too bad it's just a huge ball in my game of war."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Quatre with a tone of innocence in his voice.  
"Because, I cannot overcome the world with any mobile suit force, I MUST HAVE THE MOST SUPERIOR ONE IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!" said the dark figure, "Beside Quatre, if you cooperate you can become my partner in this war."  
  
"NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME ONE OF YOUR LITTLE PAWNS IN THIS WAR!!!" Quatre said standing up from his chair. "And beside, there won't be any war, because you will fail as a military leader!"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT? ME… FAIL AS A MILITARY LEADER???? Don't make me laugh Quatre, I am by far the most superior military leader in this universe!!!! So don't get cocky, or I'll have this puiny planet destroyed!" said the dark figure, "And be patient Quatre, your friends will be coming any minute now."  
  
"They will annihilate your little plan like an ant below a magnifying glass, why don't you just give up?" said Quatre with a little smirk on his face, "You know you'll lose, so why don't you just give up?"  
  
"Quatre…. my poor Quatre…SHUTUP OR I'LL HAVE THAT PLANET DESTROYED!!! AND I'M NOT SCARED TO DO IT!!!!" the dark figure said.  
  
**Mean while somewhere in space**  
  
"Remember guys just don't open fire on the colony, Quatre is in there," Heero said.  
"Yeah we wouldn't just want to kill the little kid in 2 seconds would we…. and it wouldn't be any fun", said Duo in hi usual cocky manner.  
  
"You guys remember our plan right?", said Troa with a serious voice, "We wouldn't want it to get screwed up."  
  
"So what do we do once we get inside, that's if we ever do get inside?", asked Wu Fei.  
"Head towards the Bridge, we'll meet there." Heero said.  
  
**Back at the Colony**  
  
"Who are you, in driving me insane, just step into the light, I want to know!!" said Quatre with impatience in his voice.  
"That would spoil my fun Quatre, remember I want to have fun with you, twist your little mind until it can't anymore." the dark figure answered.  
"YOUR CRAZY!!!" Quatre yelled back.  
  
"Yes I might, but all this not just because I want it to happen…. it's also what…. he wanted…" the dark figure said slowly bending their head towards the ground. "He was all I had in my life… THEN YOU GUYS CAME ALONG AND KILLED HIM!!!!" a tear dropped from the figures face, it stood out like a white swan in the middle of a black lake.  
  
"Will you promise not to hurt my friends?" Quatre said in a kind voice.  
"And why's that Quatre?" the dark figure asked in a kind voice back.  
"Because, they're all I have in my life, my parents died when I was young, and I was adopted, so they're like a family to me..." Quatre eyes started to get watery.  
  
"NEVER!! I WILL HURT THEM IF THEY TRY TO INTERFEAR WITH MY PLANS, and if it will cause more pain in you life, I'll diffidently kill them!" the dark figure yelled back at Quatre with laughter.  
  
"YOUR CRAZY!!! YOU HEAR ME…. CRAZY!!!!" Quatre yelled back at the figure.  
  
In this exact moment Quatre rushed at the dark figure and tackled it.  
  
"I can't believe it…it's…. it's…LADY UNE?????? I thought you were dead!?" Quatre said in a surprising and confused voice.  
  
Immediately after this, a solider ran into the room "Ma'am we're being attacked, by the GUNDAMS!!!!"  
  
  
**So what do you think…good…. bad…well just tell me in you review, and if I get the same kind of reviews I got the first time I'll write the last chapter** 


	3. Part 3: The Final Decision

**This is part 3 of The Disappearance**  
  
Let's see… Damnit!! I still don't own any of Gundamwing…. O well, ENJOY!!  
  
**The Disappearance**  
  
"What do you mean the Gundams are attacking the base?" exclaimed Lady Une while throwing Quarter off of her and standing up brushing off her uniform.  
  
"It seems they are firing at us!"  
  
"Just great!" said Lady Une, "But don't worry, they wouldn't even try to annihilate this base, one of their little friends are in here… isn't that right Quatre?"  
  
"Damn you!!"  
  
Lady Une and her solider ran to the bridge and she started to give orders.  
  
"Release the Leo's and Virgo's! Put our shields to maximum."  
  
"Shields to maximum!"  
  
"The Leo's and Virgo's have been launched and are on their way to the battle area."  
  
"Very nice," said Lady Une with a smirk on her face, "Let's see than get past OUR army!"  
  
**Mean while at the battle**  
  
"Spread out!!! And remember Quatre is in there!" exclaimed Heero as they approached the army of mobile suits.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
Duo rushed towards the army as fast as anyone pulling out his double beam scythe and attacking multiple mobile suits, and dodging their fire. Heero pulled out his beam cannon and fired at the dolls and blew about 20 or 30 of them away with one blast. Wu Fei extended his arms and cut a few mobile suits in half while also grabbing them and slamming them together. Trowa pulled out 4 gathling guns and opened fire destroying a majority of the force.  
  
"Ma'am 100 of our mobile suits have been destroyed!!"  
"Damnit…. Make them retreat…", Lady Une said while looking down towards the ground in defeat.  
  
"I told you you'd fail as a military leader.", said Quarter as he was standing at the doorway.  
  
"SHUTUP!!! GET HIM!!!"  
  
All of a sudden Quarter found himself running from a couple of soldiers.  
  
"Quarter over here," yelled Duo down the hallway.  
  
"I knew you'd guys come to save me."  
  
Duo then opened fire on the guards making them retreat. They ran down the hallway just to find more guards.  
  
"Run towards the hanger Quatre, I'll hold these guys back.  
  
"Ok but be careful Duo!", Quatre yelled as he ran down another hallway.  
  
He then met up with Heero and Wu Fei also holding back some guards.  
  
"Head that way, then make a left", Wu Fei yelled while pointing down the opposite hallway and also shooting at the guards.  
  
"Ok"  
  
When he made the left he just found a dark room, "I guess I have to go through it", Quatre said to himself.  
  
Immediately when he stepped into the room the door shut behind him and he saw Lady Une standing there with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Thank you for coming Quatre, I thought you'd never show up… well now that you're here, tell you buddies to back off or I'll destroy you and this whole base, starting with you!" said lady Une while reaching for her gun in her jacket.  
  
"I wouldn't try that Lady Une," said Quatre with a tone of disappointment in his voice.  
  
Lady Une started to back away from her pocket "And why's that?"  
  
"Because you'll just be destroying lives for your own reasons."  
  
"Who cares… now your going to die…. unless you call off your friends."  
  
"No."  
  
"O well you were worthless in this plan anyway,"  
  
Lady Une reached into her pocket only to find that her gun was gone. But when she looked up, there it was, in Quatre's hand, and it was pointing at her.  
  
"Please Lady Une… I don't want to kill you, just call of this whole operation.", said Quatre looking at lady Une with a tear dropping from his eye.  
  
"And just go on like none of this ever happened?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Never.", said Lady Une while rushing at Quatre.  
  
5 shots rang out through the whole colony, echoing through the halls, and reaching the ears of all of the Gundam pilots. Quatre started crying and dropped the gun, and then fell to his knees in front of Lady Une's corps.  
  
"Quatre common this place is about to blow", said Duo while running by the door.  
  
"Ok I'll be right there."  
  
As Quatre ran out of the room he gazed back at Lady Une saying: "I'm sorry"  
  
All of the Gundam pilots jumped into their Mobile suits and flew off, except for Quatre who had to take a carrier home since he didn't have his Gundam. And as they were flying away Heero called into Quatre's carrier, "Quatre are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine.", said Quatre while staring back into the debris floating in space.  
  
**Well that's the end I hoped you liked it Please R&R**  



End file.
